


“来杯咖啡！”

by Prozaco



Series: Shooter作品汉译集 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Canon, Behind the Scenes, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Interview, M/M, Slice of Life, Suggestive Themes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: “但丁，我很困惑。为什么我要在这里讨论屁股呢？”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Shooter作品汉译集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173731
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	“来杯咖啡！”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Пейте кофе!"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/710911) by Shooter. 



> 原作者注：这是对“我的”双子的采访。问题由我最爱的坛友Котэ, Мадам Тесса , Смоукер, Инарио以及另外三位匿名用户提供。（如果是我我也会匿名
> 
> 译者注：原文发表于2017年1月，本文中哥俩19岁，且根据原作者系列小说的设定，当年的大火没有把他们分开，但他们依然踏上了不同的道路。

_但丁和维吉尔走进了房间，一边讨论着什么，一边在黑色真皮沙发上坐下。但丁正看着手里那几张五颜六色的纸。_

**主持人** （从椅子上蹦了起来）：你们好！天啊我太激动了！我现在只能说：我们都爱死你们了！

 **维吉尔** ：不错。人人都爱我们，除了卡普空。

 **主持人** ：卡普空最近谁都不爱，所以说你们很幸运！你们真是太帅了！我得说……真他妈的帅！

 **但丁** ：嗯啊……OK，谢谢你。好吧，无水何以载舟。①

_眨眨眼_

**主持人** ：我的意思是，我们没事吧？我发花痴的时机不对。还有……你手里拿的是什么？

 **但丁** ：这个？（稍微举高以便展示）楼下餐厅的菜单。我饿了。待会儿我们去吃点东西吧。

 **主持人** ：听说你喜欢吃冰激凌，真的吗？

 **但丁** ：有些时候我就想吃甜食。如果有冰激凌而那时我又想吃甜的——那就吃他妈的啊。哦靠，我好饿……

 **主持人** ：今天早上起床后，你吃了什么早餐？

 **但丁** ：我们没吃早餐。我们醒了，然后躺在那里，聊了很久。

 **主持人** ：你们就躺在那儿聊天？

 **但丁** ：嗯，不容易啊。我们还拥抱了一会儿。不过想想，还是先吃点早饭比较好。

 **维吉尔** ：除了采访之外，我和我弟弟还有其他计划。你能快点吗？

 **主持人** ：好好好！我有个问题要问你。

 **维吉尔** （讽刺地）：我在听。

 **主持人** ：不过这个问题……是问屁股的。

 **维吉尔** （惊讶地扬起了眉毛）：问什么？

 **主持人** ：呃……屁股。

 **但丁** （放声大笑）：吉尔，屁股！屁，葛五-股！你是不是在紧张，担心他们还会问你尺寸问题？

 **维吉尔** ：是的，我不想谈论那个。现在我准备好聊屁股问题了。

 **但丁** ：嗯，现在聊你怎么高贵地……毙谷。②

 **维吉尔** （脱下手套，跷起一条腿）：什么谷？

 **但丁** ：呃，那就是……用来制造糊糊③的东西，懂吗？

 **维吉尔** （眨了眨眼）：我懂。但我们到底在聊股还是谷呢？

 **但丁** ：聊你喜欢的那个。我喜欢布丁。它是由粗谷物纤维制成的，对吗？

 **维吉尔** ：是吗？

 **但丁** ：是的。还有米饭——大米是谷物。

 **维吉尔** （叹一口气）：好吧。米饭。我喜欢黑米饭。我还试过蒸粗麦粉④，顺便一提它挺好吃的。但我更喜欢米饭，或者可能只是我吃的次数比较多。

 **但丁** ：哦哦！我还吃过一种奇怪的东西，叫“荞麦”。

 **维吉尔** ：那是什么？

 **但丁** ：这是一种像米一样的小颗粒，但更小。有的白色有的棕色，（用手指比出荞麦的大概尺寸），煮在了俄式牛肉烩饭里，我是在二十七号街的一家俄罗斯餐厅里吃到的。

 **维吉尔** ：那尝起来怎么样呢？

 **但丁** （耸了耸肩）：嗯，说实话还不错。有一种，怎么说，额……别致的口感。我以前从来没尝过这样的东西。要不我们晚点过去吃？

 **维吉尔** ：嗯，好啊。

 **主持人** ：你抽烟吗？

 **但丁** ：我有时无聊的时候会抽烟。或者是在做爱之后。这样我能快点睡着。

 **维吉尔** ：他抽的时候我才抽。

 **主持人** ：维吉尔，你最经常被拿来和其他卡普空游戏里的哪个角色中比较？

 **维吉尔** ：我讨厌被拿来和别人比较。

 **但丁** （打了个响指）：我知道是哪个。就是那个……（努力回想）死的时候穿着一身闪亮亮黑色西装的家伙。

 **维吉尔** （扬起眉毛）：那是谁？

 **但丁** ：他一开始是个警察什么的。带着副墨镜，在某个实验室工作。要么是基因工程，要么是某种药物实验。

 **维吉尔** ：应该是一家制药公司？

 **但丁** ：没错，差不多。你懂的，长着漂亮颧骨的迷人反派角色。

 **维吉尔** ：哦，这个人？（笑）我知道你在说谁了。嗯，起码不算最糟的比较。可以接受。

 **但丁** ：但你还是比他好的，哥。

 **维吉尔** ：废话。我是你的双胞胎哥哥。

_两人相视一笑。_

**主持人** ：哇，我知道他！对了维吉尔，你最喜欢的书是哪一本？

 **维吉尔** ：《伏尼契手稿》⑤。我读的时候笑得很开心（似乎想起了什么，轻声笑了笑），但里面确实有很多有价值的东西，尤其是关于医学的。对，还有天文学。不可思议。如果你要读的话——读到以“充满光辉的宇宙”开头的那章时，一定要注意其中的天文部分。

 **主持人** ：呃……谢谢。但你知道，《伏尼契手稿》还没有破译吗？

 **维吉尔** （耸耸肩）：哦，对哦，我忘了，你读不了。好吧，抱歉。你会错过很多东西的。什么？你以为我会说我喜欢阿利斯泰尔·麦克劳德？还是说我喜欢读《盖提亚》⑥？

 **主持人** ：至少喜欢《盖提亚》，那……但丁呢？

 **但丁** ：我也不读《盖提亚》。我最近在研究怎么自己制作武器，所以基本上读的都是……与之相关的。啊对了！最近我还读了《罪与罚》。读了之后……呃，呃，我不得不用一本女性向杂志来治愈自己。

 **维吉尔** ：什么？你差点就变聪明了？

 **但丁** ：对我来说，阅读俄罗斯文学名著一直很困难。它们沉重而黑暗。每当你认为生活不能再糟糕的时候，去翻一翻俄罗斯经典，原来生活还能更惨。

 **维吉尔** ：这就是它的价值所在，笨蛋。它是不朽而深邃的，这就是它的意义。

 **但丁** ：它伤害了我。里面充满了绝望，很容易影响我的情绪。

 **维吉尔** ：人类没干出过多少好事，但古典文学，包括俄罗斯文学，算是为数不多的好事之一。

 **但丁** ：我同意，但对我来说还是算了吧。相较于古典文学我更爱生活。

_维吉尔冷哼一声。_

**主持人** ：嗯……下一个问题：如果没有恶魔的话，你们有可能像普通人一样生活吗？

 **维吉尔** （皱眉）：没有恶魔？什么意思？

 **但丁** ：她的意思应该是如果你体内没有恶魔的话。

 **维吉尔** （突然一脸困惑）：什么意思？我还是不太明白。

 **但丁** （轻笑道）：哦，我之前听过一个跟这个有关的笑话。比如说，你是个恶魔，你在酒吧里怎么跟人搭讪。你可以这样说：“嘿，宝贝儿，你体内有恶魔吗？你想现在塞个进去吗？”

_维吉尔悄悄笑了起来。_

**但丁** （面带笑容）：他真的理解不了这个问题。他不知道没有恶魔的生活是怎样的。毕竟那么多年来，他一直都……孤军奋战。

 **维吉尔** ：我只是有些疑惑。而且，我没有那么放飞的想象力，我很难想象自己过着没有枪林弹雨和不懈追求的日常生活。这样的生活代替不了死亡。说实话，我看不出有什么价值。

 **但丁** ：是的，那会很无趣，但我可能会组建自己的乐队，当个摇滚明星。我已经学会弹吉他了。虽然我的邻居不这么认为。

 **维吉尔** ：所以说，他们不会来听你的首场演出？

 **但丁** ：不不，除非和警察一起。

 **维吉尔** （轻笑）：你没有邻居，但丁。总之，我相信你会过得比我开心。

 **但丁** ：你可以来当我的鼓手。

 **维吉尔** ：不尽感激，但如果没有恶魔，恐怕我就不会出生了。就算我来到了这个世界，我的弟弟也不太可能像现在这样跟我在一起。我们会变成两个完全不同的人，过上两种完全不同的生活。

 **但丁** ：但我还是会找些事情做。如果音乐之路行不通——我就自己开个酒吧。

 **主持人** ：酒吧！我们去有优惠吗？

 **但丁** ：哈！当然，那么说吧：每周末龙舌兰酒打八折。

 **主持人** ：太棒了！我们都会去的！（吸了吸鼻子）打六折可以吗？

 **但丁** ：Emm……七折。

 **主持人** ：好吧……谢了。下面是一个严肃的问题。有读者问：这对双胞胎从什么时候开始意识到他们像热恋情人一样难舍难分？

 **但丁** （笑）：晚上九点左右。

_维吉尔哼笑一声，摇了摇头，但丁终于把菜单放到了一边。_

**但丁** ：我们没在热恋，也从来没有恋爱过。我的意思是，如果非要分析的话，这个问题得追溯到出生那一刻起了。不存在某个特定时机，某种醍醐灌顶，没有这种事。但……把我们两人联结起来的这种爱，不能说是爱情，应该叫做……靠，妈的，就很复杂。（咧嘴笑）

 **维吉尔** ：你所说的我们的爱，并不是指浪漫的纽带之类的可悲玩意。它刻在我们的天性中，将我们团结在一起，并以一种特有的方式表现出来。无疑，从人类道德的角度来看，这不太好，但幸运的是，我们有个优势，就是可以忽视纲常伦理，因为恶魔有着不同的道德观。比如你们所谓的浪荡，对恶魔来说是再自然不过的事情。我们只是利用了这一点，（笑了笑），这就是我和但丁对抗如此之久的原因：他控制住了自己的恶魔，而我控制住了自己的人性。对我来说，内心恶魔的需求比人类的原则更重要、更自然。对但丁来说，则恰恰相反。但在挑逗他的时候，他的恶魔特别有意思。我很喜欢。

 **但丁** （咕哝着）：很高兴能帮上忙，兄弟。

_维吉尔朝他露出一个揶揄的笑。_

**主持人** ：告诉你们的恶魔，它们是对的! 拥有它们真好! 

_但丁讪笑。_

**主持人** ：但丁，问你个问题。

 **但丁** ：来。

 **主持人** ：请问，你经历过真正的恐惧吗？

 **但丁** （惊讶）：什么？没有，当然没有。我的基因里没有恐惧二字。但我会担心，比如，担心我的哥哥。但一如既往地，我可以忍受这种痛苦……（沉默了一会，接着说）一如既往。总之，对我来说没什么可怕的。我不怕高、不怕深、不怕利齿、不怕剑：我不会轻易死去。可能在我看来唯一可怕的就是被活埋之类的。一点自由都没有，无法动弹，周围还只有一片黑暗……（思考）谁他妈知道呢，说不定至少能先睡个好觉。我会躺在那儿苦恼地想着得在空气耗尽之前逃出去。我肯定动都懒得动。

 **维吉尔** ：你刚刚说的都是些什么蠢话？

 **但丁** ：嗯，其实我也不想那么说。那你会怕什么呢？哦对，你什么都不怕。他才不会就那样躺在坟墓里。我想他甚至压根就不会记得在里面的体验，因为他很快就会破土而出。

 **主持人** ：强啊！噢，我得让你们知道大家对你们的爱！特别爱！

 **但丁** ：我也喜欢你们（噗嗤一笑），说真的，我喜欢那些爱我的人。

_维吉尔沉默了，显得很遥远。_

**主持人** ：对了，你们的粉丝想问你们对他们有什么感觉？

 **但丁** ：我感觉很好，当然了。我喜欢这种感觉——作为一个硬汉，像个不在舞台上表演的摇滚明星。希望我没有让大家失望？

 **主持人** ：没有！没！你太美了！你真是……

 **但丁** ：你在流鼻血。

 **主持人** ：天哪。抱歉。

 **但丁** ：需要吗？

_他掏出一张餐巾纸。_

**主持人** （捏着鼻子）：维吉尔？

 **维吉尔** ：什么？（理了理衣领）什么意思？我该说点什么吗？

 **但丁** ：你该说说你对粉丝的看法。

 **维吉尔** ：我从来没当过谁的粉丝，但我确实能理解他们。（嗤笑）

 **但丁** ：我哥不太爱说话，他昨晚没睡好。我是我哥哥的狂热粉丝。你懂的，我是那种粉丝（开始笑），时不时会尝试爬上偶像的床。但问题是，在我展开尝试之前，我发现自己已经在他床上呆了很久了，而我的……偶像甚至从来没有征求过我的同意。

 **维吉尔** （也笑了）：嗯，你真的是个发烧友。我情不自禁想帮你降降温。

 **但丁** ：听说人类发烧是用其他仪器治疗的。

 **维吉尔** ：我只有一个——但它是万能的，它能完美治愈你的精神创伤，不是吗？

 **但丁** （露齿而笑）：呵呵，不止如此，医生！当我们谈论这个问题的时候，我的精神好像又受到了重创。

 **维吉尔** ：我知道。一回家我就会帮你处理。

 **但丁** ：怎么？

_维吉尔冲他勾勾手指。但丁靠了过去，维吉尔在他耳边低语了些什么。但丁脸色一惊，然后呆住了，又惊又喜地愣在那儿。维吉尔退了回去，留下一脸懵逼的但丁。_

**但丁** ：你说真的吗？

 **维吉尔** （耸肩）：不然呢？

 **但丁** （哈哈大笑）：哥你是个魔鬼吧！我是说……

 **维吉尔** （微笑）：那你同意了？

 **但丁** ：可是你……（打了个模糊的手势）你是这个意思吗？

_维吉尔点点头。_

**但丁** ：草。他妈的。我突然好想回家！我从没想过自己会是一个宅男！一分钟之前我还不是的！

_维吉尔眨眨眼。_

_但丁用手捂住脸，向前倾，在手掌下哑然失笑。_

**主持人** ：咳，我们还在……

 **但丁** （把手从脸上挪开，晃了晃脑袋，依然傻乎乎地轻笑着）：不，绝对不可能！

 **主持人** （恳求地）：我们会给你点份家庭披萨套餐！快-告-诉-我-！

 **但丁** ：不，我不能。维吉尔疯了，彻底疯了，我都不知道自己为什么会同意这种事。

 **维吉尔** ：因为你是我的弟弟，你必须满足我的嗜好，激发我的幻想。

 **但丁** ：你他妈还有幻想！？

 **维吉尔** ：这只是一个小草图。我很擅长即兴发挥，希望你没有忘记。

 **但丁** ：我觉得情况不可能更糟了。

 **维吉尔** ：喔，我能大概想象出来能有多糟。

 **主持人** ：维吉尔，求你了！我们已经给你带来坚果和花生了⑦！你就告诉我们嘛！

 **维吉尔** ：我很感激，但五岁以上的小孩都知道，花生是豆类，而豆类和我喜欢的坚果没有半点关系。所以我对弟弟说的一切都会成为我们之间的秘密，我们会把它带进坟墓。但愿不会太快。

 **但丁** ：但愿不会太快。我还有自己的人生计划，还不想死于花生。如果你多和别人说说话而不是不理人的话，他们就会知道你喜欢开心果而不是花生。既然你不喜欢——我就不客气了。

 **主持人** ：那么女孩呢？你们喜欢女孩子吗？有人提了这样一个问题：“为什么你们还单着？！作为两个A到爆的男人，你们对姑娘的吸引力简直是……致命的……”

 **维吉尔** ：我没有时间考虑这个问题。而且但丁并不孤单。如果他一个人呆着——我就会出现。

 **但丁** （叹息）：我不善于承担责任。我没法保持一段长久的恋爱关系，但是……管他娘的，我才19岁。我以后会考虑的。工作为重。你懂的，“恶魔太多，时间太少”。

 **主持人** ：他们还写了：“让他们描述一下自己喜欢的女孩类型。”

 **维吉尔** ：我喜欢红头发的。

 **但丁** ：那你得去爱尔兰，兄弟。我喜欢不羁美人，不用让人费尽口舌的那种。如果非得那样，我宁愿直接放弃。

 **主持人** ：哦！对了！维吉尔，你的问题！请问（逐字逐句）：“我想知道——维吉尔真的认为人类毫无意义吗？还是说，他仍能从中找出一些值得铭记的东西？”

 **维吉尔** （摇摇头，然后平静地开口）：这是一个由人类居住，由人类统治的世界。好吧，大部分是。人类按照自己的意愿来统治他们的世界。但这不是我的世界，它对来说我一文不值，因此在其统治下的人类对我来说也毫无意义。我们河水不犯井水。毫无疑问，这个世界上有一些让人难以忘怀的东西，（若有所思地点点头），伊娃，我们的母亲，但她已经死了。伊娃是位伟大的母亲。（朝但丁点头）如果我还想起来什么，稍后我会补充。但在这个世界上生活了19年后，我从来没发现有什么值得补充的，虽然我不得不承认：我也时常问自己这一问题。因为但丁的坚持。

 **主持人** ：等等！我有个问题，为什么你要直呼妈妈的名字？

 **维吉尔** （耸肩）：践其位，行其礼⑧。我是个恶魔，这一身份意味着我们并不处于……同一社会阶层，更确切地说，是从属关系……恶魔是骄傲的，这就是我们的本质。自古以来，只有一条不可侵犯的行为准则：恶魔施令——人类服从。你很清楚当这个规则被打破时，会有什么后果，不是吗？

 **主持人** ：可是……她是你的……

 **但丁** （笑着回头看维吉尔）：你看？

 **维吉尔** （无声地笑了）：我很清楚。我也是这么想的。我直呼伊娃的名字，是因为她说她觉得这样自己更年轻：她是个女人。她喜欢这种感觉。我只在需要强调她是我的母亲时才喊她 “妈妈”。这在很多家庭中都非常普遍。我的意思是，但丁也没有一直叫她妈妈。虽然他确实喜欢这样一位母亲：伊娃非常美丽。那时我弟弟以她为荣。

 **但丁** ：那时？维吉尔？我现在依然为她感到自豪！她是个好妈妈，难道不是吗？

 **维吉尔** ：确实。我没打算争论。

 **主持人** ：这是无可辩驳的！好好好……谢谢你的回答。有整整六个人等着要向你们提问！粉丝问道：如果他亲吻你的脸颊，你会有什么感觉？

 **但丁** ：噢……我会笑。我不介意粉丝亲我。

 **维吉尔** ：让他亲两下。但丁会把它传递给我的。

 **但丁** ：在脸上？来，来接着。

 **维吉尔** ：哦，但丁……随你的便。

 **但丁** ：我能提前亲一下我想要的东西吗？

 **维吉尔** （窃笑）：你想要什么？

 **但丁** ：我只能凑到你耳朵旁边说。

 **主持人** ：能别把我扔出去喝咖啡吗？求求你们了？

 **但丁** ：冷静点，我们得找个能关上门说话的地方解决这个问题，而不是在这里。

 **主持人** ：一位不愿透露姓名的读者问：“你们给予彼此最宝贵的礼物是什么？”

_维吉尔陷入沉思。但丁抬了抬肩膀。_

**但丁** ：很简单。最宝贵的礼物是时间。一寸光阴一寸金，对每个人来说，时间永远是不够的，它是我们所能拥有的最可贵的、唯一的珍品。这就是我从维吉尔那儿得到的最宝贵的礼物——他的时间。因为他的时间比任何人都少，总是……很忙很忙……而且他……（叹息）所以我喜欢他为我抽出的时间，胜过世界上的一切。虽然有时候我……（停下，思考，维吉尔转过身注视着他）那不重要。他并非一直在我身边，但他分享给我的是我这辈子最美好的时光。虽然有时候细想，其实可以更美好，或者我们本应以某种更有趣的方式度过那些时光……我们共度了很多时间，虽然看起来并非如此。而——我想要更多，我比谁都清楚：我总是想要更多，所以……（耸肩）从小到大都是。我们有很多时间。如果故事不是那样发展的话，我们本应拥有更多，可即便木已成舟，我也记得我们共同拥有的每一秒钟，它们都刻在我的记忆里，都是无价之宝。（扬起嘴角）什么？我是不是又多嘴了？

 **维吉尔** （安静而兴致盎然）：没有，继续。

 **但丁** ：我已经忘了说到哪了。好吧，我想我已经讲够了。

 **主持人** ：哦，我的天……维吉尔？

 **维吉尔** （点头）：这个嘛。对我来说最宝贵的就是他刚刚那番话。

_但丁笑了笑，温柔地看着维吉尔。_

**维吉尔** ：有时候你的话比我的时间更宝贵。

 **但丁** ：啊-哦，我有点害羞了。

 **主持人** ：我……我要出去一下（擤鼻子）我需要一张纸巾。暂离一分钟。

 **但丁** ：餐巾纸，给你。

 **维吉尔** ：你可以出去两分钟。

 **但丁** ：十分钟。

 **维吉尔** ：我有个主意。你为什么不给我们弄点咖啡？

 **主持人** ：因为我……

 **维吉尔** ：谢谢你。

 **但丁** ：星巴克就在对面街上。

 **主持人** ：楼下有台自贩机，更近一点。

 **但丁** ：啊哈。这就是为什么你应该去星巴克。懂吗？

 **维吉尔** ：如果附近有星巴克的话，我是不会喝自动售货机里的咖啡的。

 **但丁** ：嘿兄弟，你刚刚给星巴克打了个广告。

 **维吉尔** （含笑）：我猜是同一种咖啡，只是牌子不同而已。

 **但丁** ：我喜欢星巴克。

 **维吉尔** ：我也喜欢。要是每天早上你都能给我送到床上就更好了。

 **但丁** ：反正你从来不会自己去拿！

 **维吉尔** ：这是为了你的将来。想想吧，以后你是唯一一个能为我把咖啡带到床上的人。

 **但丁** （苦笑）：是啊，我想看看还有谁想给你在床上喝咖啡。

 **维吉尔** ：我也想看看。如果能在这附近找到，我一定会大吃一惊。

_两人偷偷笑了起来。但丁瞟了一眼门。_

**主持人** ：哦哦，好吧，我去买咖啡。一会儿就回来！

 **维吉尔** ：我希望你足够聪明，在进门之前记得敲敲门。

 **但丁** （笑眯眯）：我哥喜欢聪明人。

 **维吉尔** ：是的，但我提到聪明是出于别的原因。

 **主持人** ：哦不不不，我要被踢出去了。

 **但丁** ：只是暂时的。也许我可以让他的心情好起来。有时候，我可以做到这一点。

_主持人从椅子上站起来，去买咖啡。_

***

**主持人** （坐回原位）：你现在心情怎样，维吉尔？

 **维吉尔** （沉郁地）：我心情一直都很好。

 **但丁** ：呃……其实，他心情挺好的。他只是不太乐意跟别人说话。如果他没有心情，他就会沉默下来。

 **维吉尔** ：当然。要不就会杀人。

 **主持人** ：哦，天哪……

 **维吉尔** （冷笑）：怎么，你对我的幽默感有疑问？

 **但丁** ：别在意，维吉尔刚刚只是开个玩笑。

 **主持人** ：我正想问。意思是，“维吉尔有幽默感吗？”

_维吉尔看着自己的指甲，笑。_

**主持人** ：看来我最好别问这个问题。

 **维吉尔** ：是的，最好别问。尤其是在你已经问了之后。

 **但丁** ：他心情好的时候就这样。（靠着沙发背上滑下来，岔开腿）其实，他真的可以很好玩。而且他还知道怎么笑。他做得到。但他继承了爸爸的优点。如果要问我们中间是谁传承了斯巴达的高贵血统，答案就是他了。他是个贵族，倾向于某种……地狱美学。

_维吉尔瞥了他一眼。_

**但丁** （接着说）：他是个……怎么说，是个……高贵的婆罗门⑨，你得学会怎么跟他相处。比如说，你可以在酒吧里跟我喝上几杯，或者跟我勾肩搭背，但你不能这样对他。

 **维吉尔** ：但你一直都这样对我。

 **但丁** ：因为我知道如何对付你。

_眨眨眼_

**维吉尔** （转过脸，依然盯着自己的指甲，低声说）：那是你以为。

 **但丁** ：对了，要是再有人问我幽默感问题，我绝对要请他出去玩一圈。

 **维吉尔** （嗤之以鼻，摇摇头）：你不用请。只要你一进酒吧，灌个九杯长岛冰茶⑩，然后就能开始演马戏来吸引那个人的注意力。

 **但丁** ：四杯就能让我出洋相了。喝多少这得取决于对方长得多丑，以及我需要吸引多少注意。

 **维吉尔** ：恐怕我得在第三杯就阻止你。

 **但丁** ：哦……你会去吗？

 **维吉尔** （淡定地看了他一眼）：我说了，你一直都这样对我。就算是隔壁那家肮脏的廉价脱衣舞俱乐部，你也想带我一起进去……“开开眼界”。你以为你是莫名其妙被我禁止勾肩搭背的？

 **主持人** ：哦！还有一个读者问题，“你们喜欢哪种酒精饮料？”

 **但丁** ：都喜欢。平时我就喝喝啤酒。我还没到合法饮酒年龄，所以我弄了个假ID，那就能去酒吧了。（笑）但从来没人查我哥的身份证，没人想跟他打交道。要是他一块去的话，我会喝到上头。维吉尔不怎么喝酒，他不喜欢。所以，如果他在身边，我至少可以保证自己在家里醒来。（依然在笑）

 **主持人** ：你喜欢喝鸡尾酒吗？

 **维吉尔** ：他自己就会调酒，有时他会调给我喝。

 **但丁** ：哈，自由古巴？他更喜欢白朗姆酒，但我不喝。我只是……浅尝辄止。但我能调出一杯像样的长岛冰茶给自己喝。（笑）

 **维吉尔** ：呵，不……

 **但丁** ：好吧，我喝了很多。上次在酒吧里，第六杯长岛冰茶让我想当场成为一个凡人。

 **主持人** ：六？六杯！？

 **维吉尔** （讥讽）：第七杯让天使尖叫。

 **但丁** ：第八杯让恶魔落泪。

 **维吉尔** （冷哼一声）：到了第九杯，我没记错的话整场演出的声乐部分都是由一个女服务员表演的，因为她不得不帮你清理桌子，对吧但丁？

 **但丁** ：只发生过一次! 别再让我难堪了好吗。每个人都觉得我很酷，你却要毁掉我的逼格！

 **维吉尔** （轻笑）：怕什么。他们中根本没几个知道长岛冰茶是什么玩意，甚至我都不太懂，而且……

 **但丁** （打断）：我曾经喝过一种少女般甜美的鸡尾酒。蓝色的，加鲜奶油。尝起来像冰淇淋。但是我会加双倍伏特加。

 **维吉尔** ：然后尝起来会很苦。

 **但丁** ：然后我称其为“维吉尔”。美丽，蓝色而苦涩——舍你其谁。

 **维吉尔** （嗤笑，扬起眉毛）：尝起来像冰激凌？

 **但丁** ：我、我……靠。

_但丁无声地笑了起来，双手扶额。_

_维吉尔浅笑。_

**主持人** ：维吉尔，你也喜欢烈酒吗？

 **维吉尔** ：我知道酒精是聚会的主角，但幸运的是，我从未参加过别人的聚会。在我举办的那些派对上，除了我之外，所有人都会死。（微笑）不幸的是，我连小酌一杯的空闲都没有。但现在说起来，我不会否认。我喜欢苏格兰威士忌，不过必须是单一麦芽威士忌⑪。比如麦卡伦。跟但丁一起打扑克牌的时候，我可能会喝一两杯。

 **主持人** ：真的吗？每个人都以为你喜欢喝葡萄酒。

 **维吉尔** （点点头）：我喜欢干型葡萄酒。白的还是红的——取决于晚餐。因为我更喜欢在吃丰盛晚饭的时候喝葡萄酒。

 **但丁** ：我们昨晚吃了一顿丰盛的热狗晚餐，哈！你喜欢那种酒，对吧？

 **维吉尔** ：我喝得太多了，都忘了吃的是热狗了。但我很欣赏你用拉菲来给热狗佐餐的想法。

_捂脸轻笑。但丁也笑了。_

**但丁** （边笑边说）：他欣赏我。

 **主持人** ：还有一个粉丝问：你们有没有打过……脱衣扑克？

 **维吉尔** ：就昨天。要告诉你谁赢了吗？

 **但丁** （此时也捂着脸，隔着手掌闷闷地说）：我故意输的。

 **维吉尔** ：噢，多可爱啊。我们打牌的时候特别和谐：我喜欢赢，而但丁喜欢脱衣服。

 **但丁** ：要不是你说接下来要剥我的皮，我会继续认怂下去。

 **主持人** ：那你扳回局势了吗？

 **但丁** （叹了口气，把手从脸上移开）：算不上。把他衣服扒光了，但至少他没剥我的皮。不，是他赢了。他总是赢家。

 **维吉尔** ：但丁有点醉意又一丝不挂的样子让我耳目一新。他这个样子……（微笑）我很喜欢。

 **但丁** ：哦哦，昨天……昨天他穿了一件衬衫。对，有袖扣的那件。他先是解开袖扣……然后是他的衬衫。一个扣子接一个扣子。妈的，我可以看他解扣子看一辈子。他连脱件衬衫都那么……自信，怎么说……优雅？说真的，当我看着他脱衣服的时候，我一点都不在乎他接下来会怎么对待我了。

 **主持人** ：天啊我的椅子要烧起来了！接下来的问题是：“维吉尔有多爱但丁？“

_但丁正襟危坐起来，看着哥哥。_

**维吉尔** ：这里面有什么潜台词吗？

 **主持人** ：我不知道。应该没有吧，只是一个问题。

_维吉尔眯起眼睛思考。_

**维吉尔** ：有多爱？（耸耸肩）我不确定。除了他，我的生命中没有其他人。不管我有什么情绪，都是因他而起的。我对他的依恋是……根深蒂固的。正因为如此，我所体验到的情感并没有本质上的区别。很难向外人解释，但是……不管别人会怎么想，他是我的唯一。如果我说我爱他，他明白。如果我说我恨他，他明白。我们之间的联系、他对我来说的意义还有我对他的依恋是无法用语言和情感来衡量或描述的。他就在那里，我的但丁——独一无二。

 **但丁** ：你想有其他人吗？

 **维吉尔** （摇着头）：不。我有你了。

_但丁低头笑了笑，理了理外套。_

**维吉尔** ：但丁就在那里，离得很近，在他身边，我可以完全做自己，而不必遵从与我天性所排斥的人类行为规范。即使离他很远，我依然能感知到自己的双胞胎弟弟。一切因他而起。我不知道该怎么称呼我对他的感觉，但老实说，我希望能称之为——爱？也许我确实很爱他。毕竟，我们是兄弟，这一点是无法改变的。而且事实上我是个……你怎么说来着？反社会混账？

 **但丁** ：不，我是说你是我生命中最酷的一部分，虽然有时候你像根眼中钉、肉中刺，但真的很感谢你。

 **维吉尔** （笑）：他感谢我⑫。

他们都笑了。

 **主持人** ：如果你瞧不上其他人，我有一个很有意思的问题。对于未来可能会有孩子的传闻，你怎么看？

 **维吉尔** （惊讶地）：什么？哦……恐怕我并不关心这个。我永远不会要孩子。如果有女士不幸从我这里受孕，并生下一个孩子，我无意道歉。她可以自由处置自己的愚蠢和滥情的后果。

 **但丁** ：这就是给你未来的备忘录：远离女人。

 **维吉尔** ：这就是给你未来的备忘录：守着男人。不过，忘了我刚才说的话吧。

 **但丁** ：不，维吉尔! 我告诉过你的！你到底……

 **维吉尔** ：我没有什么意思。我只是想确保你别向我详细解释防御方法什么的。我不愿意从我的亲弟弟那里听到这种话。

 **但丁** ：哈！那叫避孕，不是防御。防御的时候你手里只有一把剑，而不是三百把。

 **维吉尔** ：谢谢。你介意我用剑在你脸上写点东西吗，但丁？这样你就能知道不该把自己的血脉和鄙薄思想延续下去了。

 **但丁** （挑眉笑道）：你激动什么？

 **维吉尔** ：我要求过不要和我谈这个，你立马就说“避孕”。你怎么这么蠢？你的行为就像一个肮脏的平民，无论跑到哪里都跟个大喇叭一样! 

**但丁** （不太高兴）：好吧，维吉，是我多嘴了。这次我又说错什么了？！

 **维吉尔** ：你要把我逼疯了!

 **但丁** ：好吧，我闭嘴。现在他不欣赏我了。

 **维吉尔** （吹了吹垂在额前的一缕头发）：你的沉默是我今天遇到最好的事情。

_但丁翻了个白眼，没有搭话。_

**主持人** ：呃……你们先喝口咖啡吧。

 **维吉尔** （皮笑肉不笑）：谢谢，我们会解决的。

_沉默。_

**主持人** ：我可以再出去一下……

 **但丁** ：不用！

_维吉尔拿起一杯咖啡，静静地喝了几口。但丁也默默伸出手，维吉尔把杯子递给他。_

**维吉尔** ：没加糖。

 **但丁** ：知道了。

_维吉尔眯起眼睛，凑近但丁，抬起手指擦拭他的脸颊。_

**但丁** ：八成是枪油。

 **维吉尔** （忙不迭地）：应该吧。

_他退后一点，低头看了看手指。_

**主持人** ：嗯嗷嗷哦……但丁，问你个问题。一个有点抽象的问题。但丁，你为什么要选择红色的大衣？这个颜色是代表着什么，还是只是为了吸引眼球？

 **但丁** ：我的大衣？（有点意外地往自己身上看了一眼）啊，不，它不代表任何东西。我的意思是，你可以说它代表火或血……但其实只是，红色很适合我，不是吗？

 **维吉尔** ：合适得不可思议。把咖啡还给我。

 **但丁** ：给你。哦还有，呃，我和我哥在分清彼此这方面有点走极端了。不管怎样，如果他穿蓝色合身，那我就穿红色。

_维吉尔干哼一声，但丁笑着。_

**维吉尔** ：我听说他们管你的大衣颜色叫做 "猩红"。

 **但丁** ：还有“宝石红”。

 **维吉尔** ：紫红？

 **但丁** ：胭脂！你觉得怎么样？胭脂……

 **维吉尔** ：哈！“胭脂红”，真的……该死的，但丁，给我坐好。

 **但丁** ：我坐得很规矩啊，怎么了？！

 **维吉尔** ：对一个站街的来说算规矩，对斯巴达之子来说还不够体面。最好不要让我难堪。你知道这事通常会有什么结果，对吧？

 **但丁** ：好了，别烦我了！维吉尔！

 **维吉尔** ：你最好别逼我。只要乖乖按照我的要求去做就行了。

_但丁咂舌，不情不愿地坐直了。_

**维吉尔** ：谢谢。

 **但丁** （冲哥哥竖起中指）：不客气，兄弟。

 **主持人** ：嗯……下个问题。你口袋里装了什么？

 **维吉尔** ：通常来说，没什么值得关注的。鼓起的口袋会破坏衣服的整体美观。但今天我不得不破例，里面装了钥匙、怀表链，表已经丢了。后面的裤兜里有一个装有现金的钱包。

 **但丁** ：我这边有……（漫不经心地在口袋里翻来翻去）我这儿有，（眯起眼睛，试图只靠触摸辨认）好吧，有一包烟。还有另一张餐巾纸、绿箭口香糖⑬，呃因为……我喜欢清新口气。这个是……是酒店房间的钥匙卡。餐厅的账单上写着女服务员的电话号码，我绝对不会给她打电话的……信用卡包……没了，没有别的东西了。

 **维吉尔** （转过身凝视他）：你刚才说谎了吧？

 **但丁** （诧异地）：我？我没有说谎啊，我为什么要说谎？来，你自己来看看。

 **维吉尔** ：好。

_但丁坐得更近了。维吉尔把手伸进他的大衣口袋。拿出餐巾纸，钥匙卡，打开一包口香糖。_

**维吉尔** ：第二个口袋。

_但丁屈膝侧坐，让维吉尔能看到另一个口袋里的东西。维吉尔拿出一张写着电话号码的账单和一个黑色皮夹。_

**维吉尔** ：有意思。（打开皮夹）

 **但丁** ：喂！

_他伸手去够，成功地从他手里抢了回来。他迅速从中拿出某件东西，把手藏在身后。_

**维吉尔** （勾勾手指）：给我。

 **但丁** （从他身边挪开）：不行，这是私人物品。

 **维吉尔** ：我就是你的私人物品。交出来。

 **但丁** ：不行，给老子滚。

_维吉尔咬牙切齿，冲向但丁，猛地把他摁在沙发上，试图抠开但丁背在身后攥紧的拳头。_

**但丁** （笑着）：求你了，滚蛋吧，求你了！维吉尔，求……

 **维吉尔** （悄声笑了）：来吧，你这小畜生，让好哥哥看看你在皮夹里藏了什么好东西。

 **但丁** （笑得面红耳赤）：吉尔，快滚！拜托了！

_维吉尔笑眯眯地把手一扭，把东西从他死死握住的拳头里扯了出来。_

**但丁** （上气不接下气）：吉尔，你个混蛋！

 **维吉尔** （奚弄地）：咦！这不是……避孕套吗？（手里转着一个小袋子）但丁，看来你仍然对惊喜抱有希望。

_维吉尔凑在他脸上嘲讽道，抓着沙发扶手。_

**但丁** ：恰恰相反。你自己也说过，我不应该有任何后代。哎，起来……从我身上……滚开。咿。（冷静下来，一只手扔在一边，一只手扶上哥哥的脖子）

 **主持人** ：现在，我能问一些更尖锐的问题吗？

 **但丁** （转头看向主持人）：是的，是时候问些尖锐……额……的问题了。吉尔，请放开我，我的脸已经着火了。

 **维吉尔** ：哦，是吗，真的，你的脸都红了。像极了你的胭脂红大衣。

_但丁大笑。_

_维吉尔笑了笑，站起身来，呼了口气，开始用手掌梳理头发，整理衣衫。_

**维吉尔** ：对此……我很抱歉。

 **主持人** ：哦哦哦哦哦我人傻了！你们能再来一遍吗？

 **但丁** ：不能。那得等我们回到家。（坐起来，晃晃脑袋让头发归位）好吧，什么问题，我们开始吧。

 **主持人** ：但丁最大的优点？

 **维吉尔** ：他身后的风景。

_但丁惨笑着摇摇头。_

**维吉尔** ：除此之外，但丁最大的优点在于他的宽容。有时候我对他的要求真的很不公平，或者过于任性。有时我故意挑战他的耐心，他却对我如此坦然。他会生气……但总是原谅。他有时真的很温柔，这也是他的优点。

 **但丁** ：无论我哥怎样我都爱他，尤其是他在浴缸里睡着的时候。你可以悄悄走过去，然后……（笑）不，实际上，我真的很喜欢和他一起在浴缸里泡上一个小时……对吧，嗯，维吉？

 **维吉尔** ：你说是那就是。

 **但丁** ：他最大的优点在于他能在没有路标和地图的情况下找到正确的道路。我们在波士顿从来没有迷路过，对吧？虽说波士顿的街道有些疯狂。（轻笑）不过，维吉尔身上最棒的还是他的超脱和刻薄。他是个脱离了低级趣味的人。他疏离而冷静，有时会他突然发作。是的，如果他太久没法解决问题他就会暴怒，他只是……天生暴躁罢了，真的。（眼眸转向哥哥）但他其实很好哄。

 **主持人** ：嗯……还有，有人问：“你们在床上最吸引对方的是什么？”

他们相互对视一眼，耸了耸肩。

 **维吉尔** ：他的（用食指轻拍沙发的扶手）……他的柔韧性和忍耐力。当他完全不穿衣服的时候，就意味着我可以对他为所欲为。而且，事实上，我就是这样做的。

 **但丁** （瞥了他一眼，咧嘴一笑）：嗯……他对不同的……实验的执着、耐心和他的……总之很有魅力，很难解释，但很容易叫人上瘾。而且他没有任何意义上的道德观念。在我们之间发生的一切都具有一定的美学意义。这不可能发生在他和别人之间，也不可能发生在我和别人之间。只有我和他之间。而且通常事情进行到一半，我们都没反应过来到底是怎么开始的。虽然我很想……是的，我很想记住。（他笑着用手指轻轻敲打着自己的膝盖，若有所思地看着它）

 **主持人** ：那你们怎么决定谁上谁下？

 **但丁** （朝维吉尔扬扬下巴）：他决定。就算我决定了也是他说了算。（笑）实际上，维吉尔是件精致到极致的造物。如果你能理解的话，讨好他意味着要付出巨大的努力，这几乎是在干特么的瓷器活，你得要有金刚钻。按他喜欢的方式去做真的很难。虽然他从不说不。但对我来说最重要的是他喜欢。他是个很难办的人，控制他就更难办了。他热爱生活中一切残酷、痛苦……总的来说，苦涩的东西。他有点精神变态。

_维吉尔扫了他一眼，然后静静笑了。_

**但丁** （哼了一声）：他在床上也是这样。他需要时间来摆脱这种状态，实在等不及了，我只好躺到他的身下，自己先兴奋起来，然后让他也兴奋起来，然后继续做下去。这就是我，我是个很好办的人。（耸肩）

 **主持人** ：他们还问：“如果你们不是半魔双胞胎，你们还能成为恋人吗？”

 **但丁** ：当维吉在场的时候，我知道这种话没什么说服力。但不，不可能。我不是那种人。

 **维吉尔** ：可以啊，绝对可以。

 **但丁** （干笑）：是啊，通过武力。

 **维吉尔** （扬起眉毛，凝视着但丁）：我希望你能意识到，你说的每一句话都覆水难收。

 **但丁** ：你想怎么做，哥哥？把我关进小黑屋里，把我的嘴堵起来，诸如此类？

 **维吉尔** （讥笑）：我看起来像个白痴吗？绑住你的嘴，错过另一半乐子？你根本不应该指望我那么仁慈。

 **但丁** （低语）：卧槽。（把通红的脸埋进手掌里）

 **主持人** （出于某种原因也脸红了）：有人对此感兴趣：“但丁是怎么睡觉的？他会在睡觉时踢你吗，维吉尔？”

 **维吉尔** ：但丁通常占据了整张床，他睡靠墙的那面，因为我只能睡在床边。他很睡相挺乖的，夜里在我身边，他睡得很安稳。他总是想睡得再近一点，让自己更舒适。这得花不少时间，但在某个时刻，他把头放在这里，（拍了拍肩膀位置）然后就睡着了。

 **主持人** ：那么维吉尔睡相如何？

 **但丁** ：他差不多永远都是仰卧着睡的。两只手垫在脑袋后面（大致模仿了下动作），或者叠在胸前。然后他会一直保持这个姿势睡觉，直到醒来为止。

 **主持人** ：哦！停一停！我想问维吉尔睡醒的样子是怎样的？

 **维吉尔** ：这是问我的吗？

 **但丁** ：问我的，而你只会说自己看起来依旧完美。

 **维吉尔** （笑）：意思是你不这样觉得？

 **但丁** （谄笑）：完美，完美，是的。在特定意义上很完美。真的。而……

 **维吉尔** ：说重点。我对 “在特定意义上很完美”这句话很感兴趣。

 **但丁** （微笑）：好吧，他是这样的……他皱着眉头，声音低沉，不会马上起床，而是躺在床上，看着天花板。然后用手揉揉脸，起身，下床，一声不吭，赤裸裸地……

 **维吉尔** ：但丁。

 **但丁** ：没穿衣服。但强调一下，维吉尔从来不会不穿衣服到处走。我的意思是，我们可以在床上为所欲为，但当他不在床上了，他就会把别人的睡袍或床单披到身上。就算是晚上去尿尿，他也要捂着。然后他把被子从我身上夺走，然后……嚯，早上他很困，头发和我一样（抬手比划了一下），就像这样……起床后，他去上厕所，路上会踢到一些东西：对我的东西，他不太讲究，因为我也不怎么在乎。毕竟，嗯……（发笑）每当我在一个房间里安顿下来，那么五分钟之内就会有东西被踢到：我经常把所有的东西都扔在地上，每隔几天就会把它们全部收拾起来，然后搬到别的地方去。有时候，我把东西拆开来，分门别类放好。然后他来了，皱着眉头，把我的靴子一脚踢开。而且他还用手掌梳头。就像这样吧（把头发顺着太阳穴往后一梳）。这时他才完全睡醒，揉着脖子离开床铺。但过一会儿他又会回来，我们就开始聊天。

 **维吉尔** ：那特定意义上的完美到底在哪？你刚才描述的是一个人早上起床后乱七八糟地去撒尿的日常行为。重点何在？

 **但丁** （笑）：你就是没见过你阴郁困顿的样子有多操蛋，早上我们在床上聊天的时候你又是怎么笑的。静悄悄的。你笑得更灿烂了……在这样的早晨，我希望它永远不会结束。我愿意为之付出一切。

 **维吉尔** ：我很难早起。

 **但丁** ：但你还是醒了。

 **维吉尔** ：是的，但那是因为我能感觉到你醒了。或者是快醒来。是的，我喜欢在早上和你一起聊天。

 **但丁** （惊诧）：真的吗？

 **维吉尔** ：当然。我喜欢下床做一些晨练，以便重新回到床上。你让我感到温暖。

 **主持人** ：哦，我的天啊！我愿意把我的灵魂卖给卡普空，那我就能坐在衣柜里偷窥了！！！对不起，对不起，我说的是……

 **但丁** ：但当我们不在一起时，我们不会早起。

 **主持人** ：我愿意坐在那里，看着你们睡觉。天啊，光是看看就好！

_但丁和维吉尔悄声笑了。_

**主持人** ：还有一个读者问题！我忍不住了！你们倾向于在一天中的什么时间做爱？

 **维吉尔** ：看心情。

 **但丁** ：看 **他的** 心情。因为我一直都有心情。不过早上就挺好的，是的……

 **主持人** ：猫猫（Кот）想知道：维吉尔，为什么你会允许但丁在上面？

 **维吉尔** （惊讶）：什么？

 **但丁** ：嗯，你对自己的定位是老大哥⑭。

 **维吉尔** ：所以？

 **但丁** ：这个叫猫猫的人问的是，一个自认为老大哥、把一切都掌控在手里的人，怎么会躺在某人身下？

 **维吉尔** （耸肩）：啊，这个意思啊。首先，不是在某人身下，而是在你……等等，我刚刚说了什么？

_但丁捧腹大笑，维吉尔也笑了，揉了揉脸。_

**但丁** ：哦吼吼，维吉尔，你脸红了！（笑得停不下来）

 **维吉尔** ：该死，我必须回答这个问题吗？

 **但丁** ：这是个好问题! 来，我来回答吧。

 **维吉尔** ：不，不行，你会胡说八道的。所以（把手从脸上拿开，坐直身子，轻咳一声），我（指着自己），我让他（指着但丁）上我，因为我是个掌控一切的……老大哥。而这给了我一个机会，去体验被人掌控的感觉。我的生活由一场场战争组成，这我改变不了。渐渐地，“我还活着”的感觉变得越来越飘渺了。而与他同床共枕的时候，我能感觉到自己的生命如此鲜活。他身上有一种非凡的、饱满的活力节奏，而这正是我不时渴求的。和某人上床——这对我来说已经够奇怪了（耸肩），我让他帮我克服它。当这种情况发生时，我也不知道他到底算我的什么了：爱人还是兄弟？其实，我没有放任他。我知道他会做正确的事情。我想这就是我选择他的原因。这也是我对他敞开心扉的一种表现。而这是一种互利互惠的等价交换，彼此都能得到满足。

 **但丁** （斜眼）：我只是觉得你需要清醒一下。

_维吉尔笑。_

**主持人** ：啊哈。下一题：维吉尔，你喜欢男人还是女人？

 **但丁** （向维吉尔投去了一个阴沉的、极其严肃而专注的眼神，并立即坚定而自信地开口）：不。

 **维吉尔** ：呃……

 **但丁** ：不，维吉尔。

_维吉尔听话地摊开双手，保持安静。但丁紧盯着他，确认哥哥不打算回答，点点头。_

**主持人** ：我发现……呃我闭嘴。

_但丁咬着嘴唇，假笑着点了点头。维吉尔看着他，笑了。_

**主持人** ：但丁，从一开始，你的哥哥身上有没有什么让你着迷的地方？

 **但丁** ：声音。

 **主持人** ：是的，他的声音很好听！

_维吉尔微微一笑。_

**主持人** ：现在，这一刻，在你眼里，但丁是你的谁，你怎么想的？但丁是你的——？

 **维吉尔** ：爱人。

 **但丁** ：用这种声音说出这两个字。

 **主持人** ：我是故意的。这不在问题清单中。但丁，请再给我一张餐巾纸！

 **但丁** ：给你。这是最后一张了。

 **主持人** （抹去幸福的泪水）：你们喜欢拥抱吗？

 **维吉尔** ：但丁喜欢。他是个触觉动物⑮。他经常拥抱我。

 **但丁** ：不，我抱你是因为我喜欢你，你这个没有灵魂的混蛋！

 **维吉尔** （笑）：哦，我道歉。好了，你现在可以抱我了。

 **但丁** ：操。我不喜欢你了。

 **维吉尔** ：真可惜。

 **主持人** ：啊啊啊，拜托！抱抱他嘛！我在等，我们都在等！

 **维吉尔** （起身伸了个懒腰）：我保证他回家后会给我一个拥抱。熊抱。

_Wink_

**主持人** ：呜哇哇哇……天啊，闪瞎了闪瞎了！

 **维吉尔** ：合作愉快。但丁？

 **但丁** （也站起身来）：来了来了……说好的披萨呢，没骗我吧？

 **主持人** ：没有没有！超大披萨，广告单上是这么写的。

 **维吉尔** ：我想要一份肋眼牛排。

 **但丁** ：OK，我们在路上停一停，点个外卖。我要家庭披萨。你得和大家说声“再见”，他们都等着呢。

 **维吉尔** ：代我向他们致以最诚挚的问候。我在后门等你。

 **但丁** （咧嘴笑）：还是那个社恐，哈。

_维吉尔笑着退场。_

**但丁** ：其实他很棒的。说过了，我跟他“肝胆相照”⑯。

_他拍拍主持人的肩膀，跟着维吉尔离开。_

_主持人独自坐在椅子上，擦拭着爱的泪水。_

**Author's Note:**

> ①“короля играет свита”，俄语谚语，大概意思是"如果没有追随者，国王就什么都不是"  
> ②原作者在这里玩了一个文字游戏。“круп”一词指臀部，但在经过变格后变成了“крупа”，恰好与谷物“крупа”的原型形态一致。  
> ③原句有两种意思，一种：用来煮粥的东西，第二种：用来排便的东西。  
> ④“кус кус”，摩洛哥知名菜肴。  
> ⑤《伏尼契手稿》，一本内容不明的神秘书籍，共240页，附有插图，而作者不详。书中所用字母及语言至今无人能识别，与现代的语言完全没有关联，似乎是中古世纪炼金术士之参考书籍。（引自维基百科）  
> ⑥《盖提亚》，这里指的应该是The Goetia: The Lesser Key of Solomon the King，暂无汉译本（至少据我所知没有，望指正），是一本关于恶魔学的魔法/咒语书。编纂于十七世纪中期。  
> ⑦在原作者Shooter的鬼泣系列同人中，维吉尔喜欢吃开心果。  
> ⑧“Noblesse Oblige”，一句法语的英语表达，直译为“贵族义务”，可理解为“作为身居高位的人要背负相应的责任”，可表达褒义或贬义。此处译文引自《中庸》，剥离原文，可以理解为“践行自己所处的位置应有的礼节。”  
> ⑨“Высокородный сноб”，指出身显赫的精英主义者  
> ⑩长岛冰茶，一种鸡尾酒，因其视觉上与不含酒精的冰茶相似而得名，实际上调制的主要成分为伏特加、龙舌兰酒和琴酒，酒精浓度大约30%，口味香甜，容易使人在不知不觉间喝醉。  
> ⑪单一麦芽苏格兰威士忌，指完全由同一家蒸馏厂里只用发芽大麦为原料制造，并且在苏格兰境内以橡木桶熟成超过三年以上的威士忌。（讲究啊，哥）  
> ⑫此处原文为“Он меня ценит”，与前文中但丁所说的“他欣赏我”原文一致。  
> ⑬原文中但丁口袋里的是“Стиморол”（Stimorol），一种丹麦产的口香糖。  
> ⑭“босс”，就是boss。  
> ⑮“кинестетик”，指在生活中主要通过身体接触来获得感受的人。比如这种人经过一棵树会忍不住摸一摸树皮，经过米缸会忍不住把手插进去，和伴侣在一起时喜欢牵手拥抱之类的。与之相对应的还有Аудиал（听觉）, визуал（视觉）, дигитал（数据/逻辑？）  
> ⑯“свой в доску”，指亲密无间的、忠诚的，你会无条件去信任的人。
> 
> 译后记：  
> 请允许我向大家推荐本文的原作者——Shooter。我在论坛里考古的时候发现了这位神仙太太，她从11年开始写DMC同人，也只写DMC同人。她是一位各方面素养都极高的作者（直接导致对非母语者来说，她的作品无论是阅读还是翻译起来都十分困难），各种风格都驾轻就熟。她的主要成就在于正剧向中长篇，特别是«За воинов и за бойцов.»（敬勇者，敬战士。）一文及其系列续篇，简直是俄语DMC圈镇圈神文般的存在。很可惜，以我现在的能力和精力，恐怕是没法把她的中长篇翻译过来（事实上，光是读完都花了我好几天）。这位作者从2017年就开始神隐了，我是抱着石沉大海的念头给她发的站内消息，没想到她很快就回复我了，甚至慷慨地给予了我所有作品的翻译授权，接下来我会对她的一些短篇进行汉译。如果哪位朋友有这个兴趣和能力翻译她的中长篇，而且需要帮助的话，请联系我！我会不遗余力的！


End file.
